The Wizard and The Furyan
by hhue
Summary: Harry and Riddick are peas in a pod and through a comedy of errors they form a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard and the Furyan

Harry was seated at the bar, down on his luck. He had wasted every last bit of welcome in the wizarding world. He had one too many benders and had gone completely bonkers according to Ron's standards. Ginny had left Harry long ago and for none other than Draco Malfoy and he had left his wife too. They were playing house together at Malfoy Manor and Malfoy was now raising his kids and and now Ginny now had two kids by her second husband. He was the joke of the wizarding world and no longer a hero.

Even in the muggle world he was considered strange, a raving mad man uttering names like Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape and other strange gibberish and he was that person that mothers would tear their hair out if he approached their child within 5 metres. Even if he mentioned Ginny's name everyone at the bar would take it as a joke too, that he missed his gin and tonics and would laugh at him.

It was one stormy night in Oban, waves were crashing in at the dock and spilling onto the causeways and creating a frightful atmosphere. Just as luck would have it, he miscalculated again and would have to spend the night outside not being able to afford a bed. The local constabulary would even avoid him and the hospital would not accept him in the waiting room as he had warn out their charity too many times. He found himself on the steps of St Columba's church to settle in for a rough night in the cold. He heard the howling of the wind but heard something strange come down in the far distance. He got up from the steps and walked across the road and saw something strange land on the Island of Kerrera.

He rushed around the bay and took off with a small boat and decided to investigate the landing. He braved the rough sea and in what takes a few minutes ordinarily by calm seas took forever according to Harry. He then got out and surveyed the area and he saw a strange glimmer a few metres away and boom he was thrown to the ground and suddenly a hand held him down. He had not time to reach for his wand ordinarily because he had traded it for a butter beer.

"Don't move, just talk" The man said

"Ok" Harry, not willing to risk it, replied.

"What is this planet?"

"What?"

"What is this planet?"

"Earth"

"Earth?"

"Yes Earth, you know Milky way galaxy, sun, moon, stars"

"Shut up"

"Ok"

"So you're not a merc?"

"No"

"Good, I am going to release you"

"What are you?"

"I am a man"

"Yeah but you're not, a man does not own something like that here, it is a space craft, you'd better hide that thing before morning otherwise you'll have the corps that are stationed over that hill calling for troops"

"I don't intend to stay long"

"Why did you land here?"

"Enough with the questions"

"How long do you intend to stay for"

"Enough for my ship to recharge and refuel and get on the way"

"How long?"

"According to your time, I need 100hrs."

"It's daylight in 5 hours, you're going to be seen in a major way, where I came from is a whole town across those waters. If you landed heavily people are going to know."

"You're going to help me"

"What?"

"You're going to help me because I will end you, right here"

"Ok, ok. Before I do, what is your name?"

"They call me Riddick"

"I am Harry, Harry Potter"

"Ok then Harry"

The odd couple headed on the boat Harry stole back to the mainland, Harry needed to hide that thing. Luckily for Riddick, he had just the perfect help at hand and for Riddick's sake he needed to get him going. Harry took a while to get to his senses again and had to make amends to a local witch, Jenna McGonagall whose chimney stack had a direct link to Diagon Alley, a place he swore he'd never go back to. Jenna McGonagall was a second cousin to Minerva McGonagall, she was a younger version of Minerva and would have looked like at age 35. Harry had to steal some confidence and trudge up that Hill with Riddick and face her. With a trepidation Harry knocked and he heard a muttering

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry Potter"

"Go away, I told you not to bother me again"

Harry heard a chuckle in the street, it was Riddick

"You have a lovely way, with the ladies, let me handle this, excuse me lovely lady, I need your help"

"Are you with that horrid man, Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Then go away, I am calling the police"

"Ok, Ok, I know it is strange but I really need your help, Harry knew this was the right place, he told me how lovely you were and how he was an asshole and he is a complete jerk face"

"Yeah he is a jerk face, spineless bastard"

"Hear that Harry, you're a spineless bastard! Ha, now apologise to the lady and let us go where you need to go"

Harry went to the door again.

"I'm sorry Jenna"

"For what Harry, you spineless bastard" chortled Riddick

"I'm sorry for being a spineless bastard"

"Ok, Harry, just this once I'll help you out, then you're on your own."

Jenna opened her door and let Harry in and a strange man in all black clothing and strange glasses on his bald head. She did not ask further questions, the least she knew about the whole thing the better and she was tired and wanting to go back to bed.

"You know what to do, the powder is in the fridge next to the cat food, please use discretion this time, I don't want a howler or a visit from the ministry this time, I am off to bed"

"Ok, Jenna, thanks so much"

"See you Jerk face" Jenna smiled.

Harry looked at Riddick and he was touching things, he had never seen a home like this before, he saw a little ball of fluff sitting by the fire"

"Riddick, no. Don't touch anything. Leave the ball of fluff, it is an animal called a cat, it will scratch you. I'll be a minute"

Sure enough the cat woke up and saw a strange man and hissed and meowed and ran up the stairs

Harry heard it all and got the powder from the fridge. He took a swig of milk and a chocolate biscuit from the fridge and closed it. He headed out from the kitchen and saw Riddick standing there, trying to brush the fur off his pants.

"You touched the cat, didn't you"

"What can I say, I love animals"

"Ok, stand back, when I throw the powder into the fire that is burning, I want you to run into it. When you do get on the other side stop and wait for me"

"You want me to kill myself?"

"No, just trust me, I am the only person who will help you get off this planet"

"Ok"

Harry took a spoonful of powder and threw it in the fire and Riddick ran into it and sure enough he had gone to the other side quite successfully and now for his turn, he was rusty and so he grabbed a little more and sure enough he found himself back into Diagon Alley with Riddick.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick saw a whole strange place, unseen by Necromongers and this was a strange place and had strange religions but Riddick did not want to cause any harm, he trusted his intuition about the earth and maybe he was lead here. His ship did strange things and maybe this was Aereon's way of protecting him and guiding him. He knew that this was yet another challenge, all he was hoping that there were no Mercs here and that he could catch a break for a little while. He looked at Harry and saw a warrior spirit within him but his first impressions were not good, he placed great faith that this "man" had the goods.

Harry also had equal trepidation in helping Riddick, but for the first time in ages he felt needed and that he could help this Riddick from another planet. He saw a man with a complication and hoped his knowledge would help him get back to wherever he needed to go.

"We're here Riddick, this is Diagon Alley, try and stick with me, don't say anything"

Fortunately it was evening at Diagon Alley so he could get away with moving about unseen for a little while. He made his way to Ollivanders Wand Shop, Harry was soon at the door and saw Allister Ollivander and he looked like he had seen a ghost and was eager to see him.

"Harry Potter, it has been 10 years or so since any body has heard from you. A lot of people think you're dead in a ditch"

"Something like that Allister, look I don't have time but I need a wand, do you have any I can have?"

"Yes anything for you, just don't say anything about this"

He let him and Riddick in the shop and he went back and found his old wand.

"My old wand"

"Yes your old wand trading it in to my father for a butter beer was pathetic really"

"My my Harry Potter, your story is getting worse by the day" Laughed Riddick.

"I'll have you know that Harry Potter saved a long list of people they're gratefully living their life, Harry was thrown under the bus for it all" Allister quipped Riddick.

"Aren't we all?" replied Riddick

"My dad passed away and told me where your wand was, I've kept it, even from your kids who tried to bully their way to try and get it."

"I'm sure that they mean no harm"

"Right, you'd better go before things get busy round here as you know"

"Do you have a way back to the muggle world ?"

"Step right back here" Allister pointed to the small closet.

For Harry it was no problem but getting a bigger bulky Furyan through that closet was another thing altogether. Harry opened the closet and it was a train tunnel. Damn thought Harry this was going to take a lot of explaining to do. Both of them got into the tunnel without a worry but when Harry saw those lights they had to make tracks and fast. They were back in London and needed to make tracks back to Oban in less than 2 hours and that was an impossible task without a broomstick.

"Where are we Harry?"

"We are a long way from Oban, where we were."

"We'd better head for my God father's house, it has been years since I visited the joint. There will be stuff there that would help me"

So they headed out, it was Harry's old train station, Kings Cross, he knew the area well and had this area all mapped out with all the magic spots all done in his head. He finally came across the old Black house, 12 Grimmauld Pl. He uttered the secret words. Riddick was impressed, he had never encountered any one like this. Of course Aereon but this was different, a whole kind of different, in a good way.

Harry opened the door and was greeted by his memories of the place being shown round by Sirius and shown the interesting tapestry. It seemed that this place had not been used since the great wizarding war and saw all the old stuff he left lying around almost in its place. He remembered that there was a portkey back to Hogwarts, that almost was in the right direction they needed to go. He went to the main dining room and hoped for the best.

"Ok Riddick, this will sound strange but"

"This whole world has been strange, what is one more strange thing to do"

"Ok, lets grab the lantern in the middle of the table, when the world spins around you, just breathe and walk as normal when it is done"

They grabbed the lantern and sure enough it was a portkey, it was a portkey back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That was fun, never done that before" Riddick smiled.

Unfortunately he spoke too soon without checking the surrounding and a child popped their head from the oversize reading chair. Harry checked and it was his daughter Lily Potter, she was beautiful, she looked like her mother in every way and He was happy that a child of his was sorted to Gryffindor.

"Busted" Riddick smirked.

"How on earth did you get here, Mum is going to freak out"

"You don't need to tell her"

"Of course I do, she thinks you're dead"

"Harry, Harry, this keeps getting better and better" Riddick said

"Who is this? He'd better not be a death eater joker sympathiser"

"No, he is not"

"What is that? Death Eater, you're planet is strange, Vaako would love this planet." chortled Riddick

"Great, another one of your special cases, did he escape the asylum?"

"Close little girl, you do not know how close you are"

"Shut up Riddick, you're not helping here" yelled Harry

"Look I would love to see you guys all cushy and reunited and all, but I have a small matter of my SHIP! Come on lets roll, man if you guys were on Crematoria you'd be dead by now." Riddick impatiently said

"I am coming with you, dad"

"Come, don't come, but if you fall behind, you get left behind" Riddick looked at her intently

"No Lily , you have to stay, your mother would have a field day with me" implored Harry

"It is a little late to become worried, plus Hogwarts is not in classes, I am here voluntarily, Draco Malfoy is an ass"

"Ok, that said lets go" Riddick said.

"Do you have a broom, Lily"

"I have four over there, some dumb second years did not put theirs away before break" Lily chuckled.

"How do you operate these?" Riddick said

Harry put out his wand and did a simple spell that meant all that Riddick had to do was hold on and he would follow Lily and Harry. Lily was excellent, Ginny had insisted before she had children that each one would be on the broom to fly day or night and in whatever weather before they went to Hogwarts. Just in case the school was invaded or in distress that they could get themselves to safety quickly. Harry agreed and in no time when James Sirius , Albus Severus and Lily Luna were each 5 years old, on they went, with no hesitation. Harry thought in muggle terms it was nothing more than getting on a bike really. With Riddick here, Lily shone and Riddick was impressed with this young girl and her abilities, it reminded him of Jack when she was young. Young and impatient to discover the world and wanting to encounter the dangers of this world she was in head on. He saw greatness in this girl that was yet untapped and unchallenged, he hoped that maybe he could convince them to join him on his ship. It had been a long while since he had company and ever since staying on Helion Prime with Imam with his family. Riddick also thought he had travelled through a chasm of time after his ordeal on Not-Furya planet.

They finally were in Oban and the sun was about to rise, the Island of Kerrera was dead ahead and Lily and Harry saw the almighty ship. It was spectacular, Lily was in awe and were the best days ahead, could she escape the clutches of her circumstances? Could she escape the mundane at Hogwarts and go with Riddick and her father?

"Look, over there!" Riddick said.

The threesome got off on the broom and immediately Harry did a cloaking spell that enveloped the ship and simply reflected the normal country scene. Riddick was impressed and it seemed that this little sojurn was at an end.

The ship was an old Necromonger ship that Zhylaw had abandoned an eon ago and was just floating in the space. Apparently he sealed an enemy in the ship and over time the curse had lifted and it was just bobbing along in the atmosphere.

"Could we go in?" Lily asked

"Sure why not, I need to check on the fuel and status anyway."

Riddick opened the hatch and Lily and Harry saw a magnificent entry way and the reception hall. Lily turned and looked at the metal hooks that seemed to go on forever. Riddick saw Lily being drawn into the hooks.

"I would not go in there, trust me, if you even try and enter, you'll be on that meat hook and then you know you won't be yourself any more, you'll be some damn convert"

"Convert?"

"Convert is a Necromonger term for new recruit"

"What is a Necromonger?"

"They're evil sons of bitches and think only of the underverse and the pursuit of destruction"

"What are you?"

"A proud Furyan, trying to locate my planet. Its my thing I need to do"

Riddick motioned Lily away from those hooks and Lily followed Riddick up to the command centre, she saw a globe like structure that floated and was shimmering in the ships light and saw Riddick manipulate the sphere to try and pinpoint exactly where he was in the galaxy. Sure enough Harry's information about the Milky Way galaxy proved useful and he finally saw earth on the planet. Lily and Harry were fascinated by the globe, they had never seen anything like it before.

Riddick left them to put their hand in the globe and look at the wider universe, Harry and Lily were amazed that there was life on other planets and that they were not alone in the solar system.

Riddick looked at the control panel and sighed, he needed more juice, the ship was drawing the energy in the atmosphere and could not seem to must enough thrust to get the ship at hyper speed. That was key to getting off on this planet, anything less and he could damage the ship and crash into earth and then earth would be no more. Harry sensed trouble and located Riddick in the control centre.

"Can I do anything?"

"No, it needs more juice, the thrusters in the engine room need more electricity"

"Where's the engine room?"

"He took Harry over the balcony and pointed down, the distance was huge but nothing that magic could not touch"

He waved his wand and filled the tanks instantly and magically started to grow food for them on a lower deck. Riddick at last thought that this was coming together. Riddick made his way to the control room and sat in the chair and said to Lily and Harry

"Last chance to get off"

Lily and Harry looked at each other and smiled and both said

"We're coming with you"

The Furyan had some friends at last and he smiled and launched the ship and before they knew it they were in the universe, leaving their troubles behind them, or so they thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was sitting by a window, she was looking at the many stars outside, she could not quite believe it, she was free of Draco Malfoy. Lily kept a dark secret, Draco had been abusing her and threatening her for years. Draco in all appearances had become the good guy and supported the prosecution of death eaters. He was the poster boy of reform, initially Lily liked Draco, he made her mum happy and that what mattered most for Lily. Malfoy Manor was now a bright airy place not closed up and dark but that was a charm offensive, Draco was still every inch Lucius Malfoy's son and sure he was a loving husband to Ginny and their kids Narcia and Lucien and of course her equally evil step brother Scorpius Malfoy but he was the nightmare of Lily's existence cold ,cruel and unyielding. She was mad at her mother who seemingly forgot her existence and her silence at Draco's attitude and behaviour toward her made her feel worthless and hollow.

Her brothers James and Albus decided that Malfoy Manor was not for them and lived with Uncle and Aunt, Bill and Fleur Weasley, she felt completely abandoned as Ginny would not part with Lily, she could not bare another separation. When she did live at Malfoy Manor. Narcia and Lucien took so much time from Ginny from being so young. Scorpius would call her the half blood menace in light of Harry's complete fall from grace, she did not know the complete story of that and often would ponder about her parents being together.

She found comfort of being in this ship, it was away from what haunted her and Riddick was the exact tonic she needed. Little did Riddick and Harry know is that when she was sitting on that large reading chair in the Gryffindor Common Room is that she was contemplating ending it all and not being on the earth for much longer and it seemed that the universe heard her cry and now she was most certainly off the earth and flying to God knows where.

Harry saw his daughter contemplating and sensed some sadness and he entered the room. Harry sat a little distance away as he did not feel he earned the right to sit so close to her.

"Lily, you seem upset"

"Damn right I am , how could you leave me alone with that horrible man?"

"I did what your mother wanted Lily, she was right I am a complete fuck up and don't deserve you"

"What did you do that was so horrible, that you could just leave us like that?"

"I cheated on your mum and drank too much and I used a body bind curse on your mother in anger at your cousin Rose's birthday party. I am a complete fuck up Lily, please I am so sorry"

"How could you do that, be so hurtful?"

"I don't know why I am being so destructive, I think about it all the time, but when I finally come to terms with what I did it overwhelms me and I want to block it all out. It is pure torture Lily, I am so sorry"

"Dad"

Harry burst into tears it was a long time he heard anyone call him Dad, he looked out at the stars that Lily was looking at. Lily moved closer and just held her Dad's hands as he wept. This was the first time Harry was sober for a long time, there was no bar on board to drown his sorrows and for a long time he was on his own and could not bare to form any meaningful attachments with people for fear of fucking it up like he did with Ginny. A fear of failure and being so distant ended up with the same result, he would alienate people in return, it was a never ending cycle until now. Harry was beginning to see the light and being with Lily and Riddick was the best medicine.

Riddick had entered the room and saw them together

"Harry and Lily, time to put you into stasis, we can't have you up for the next couple of years, you'll age too much and won't enjoy the next planet we are going to"

"We're going to another planet, Riddick?"

"Yes that is the plan, I hope to find an answer from this planet, I detect some Furyan presence on the planet we're going to, I need to know if they know anything, there might be an elder that may point me in the right direction. Come follow me"

Lily and Harry went down several levels of the ship it was exhausting, Riddick would not allow the usage of the lifts in the ship, he wanted to conserve as much energy as possible for the ship. It was just the three of them on the ship. They came across the stasis bay, Lily was afraid of what was going to happen, she was a little hesitant about it. It was natural thing and Riddick knew that Lily would be afraid and he had a plan to do Harry first and then Lily to show her that there was nothing to be feared about being put into stasis.

"Harry, let's do you first"

Harry walked over to the chamber and saw some needles, canulas and catheters he was a little nervous, he'd never seen this before this was a little too foreign for him. Sure enough Riddick was his joking self and reassured Harry as he was being put under, and in a few minutes Harry was in stasis. Next it was Lily's turn and he was ever so gentle and put the range of needles in and out of places on her body. The last thing was the oxygen mask. Riddick placed kiss on her forehead and bid her good night. Riddick then did himself and there was silence in the ship once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship was headed to Helion Prime Riddick had been there before but since he detected a time difference he hoped that New Mecca may yield answers for him once again. The ship had been travelling at speed for about 2 years, planets had been past them and galaxies had been crossed. Harry had said to Riddick before going into Lily

"Riddick, this ship is amazing, growing up I would have never dreamed of being in a place so big. My room was under the stairs and not bigger than half of this control board"

"That is small at least you had a room"

"How did you grow up? No room at all?"

"A nice man by the name of Lord Marshall Zhylaw decided to strangle me after birth with my own umblical cord, I said a big fuck you and survived"

"Wow, we are so similar"

"How, you're just a human?"

"No I am of magical blood, and we are a different kind of person altogether, I had a evil man called Lord Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby too, my mother's sacrifice protected me"

"Yeah then we had a brutal start to life then"

"I say pretty fucked up shit that we were a part of"

Harry and Riddick had a new found respect for one another and laughed it off, they had found a common thread that bound them together. Death and being pursued because of what you were born into. A choice that both were thrust upon them with out their consent and living with the consequences of those decisions.

An alarm sounded and the ship was in dire trouble, the stasis machine woke up Riddick, Harry and Lily. Riddick ripped out the needles and ran to the the control room, the electricity was failing and the hyperdrive system was overheating. Riddick saw coolant all over the floor and the control panel was flashing intermittently making it hard for Riddick to see the controls. Harry came up to the control rooms unsure of what to do, he was out of his depth technically and mechanically but he did have a magical repertoire he could count on.

"Stand back, Riddick"

"What?, what are you doing" Riddick asked

"Immobulus"

With that the ship made a sudden stop and it flung Harry, Riddick and Lily on to the ground with a thud and the ship had made a trajectory into to an unknown planetary atmosphere. This was not Helion Prime at all and it was too soon. The coolant was still leaking an wetting them all, Lily took out her wand and pointed straight at the leak

"Reparo"

At once the coolant went back into the control panel and the ships alarms in the distance and in the control room stopped one by one and the lights illuminating the control panel started returning to order. The hyperdrive was slowly returning to normal temperature and the electricity was working as it should. Riddick was amazed, he'd never seen that before on any of his adventures and never seen an engine come back from the brink of destruction, Riddick had been bracing for total annihilation.

Lily looked at the planet below them it on the first impression was green with purple flowing rivers or was it purple with green flowing rivers, she could not quite make it out. It did not take them long that they were discovered by the planet's inhabitants, they were advanced and had flying ships of their own and in no time at all the ship was fired upon, the ship's armour was expansive and protected and absorbed the firing of the weapon but it was enough to move the entire ship nonetheless. Suddenly out of their earth a huge tractor beam intercepted them and started to pull the ship down to force it to their surface of their planet. Riddick had prepared himself and it was a familiar state of mind her went into and he prepared his body and mind. He sensed no Furyan presence on this planet and prepared for any eventuality and a possibility of it being a massive mercenary force to trap him and keep him for the Necromongers.

Harry was starting to prepare himself too and to start the fight process in his mind and

for the first time it was not a witch on witch defending incantation spells, he knew nothing of the enemy and that made him nervous. Was the enemy more powerful and destructive than Voldemort? Would he have the right spell? Lily on the other hand went silent just like her mother did and was screaming on the inside, her mind went to a complete state of shock and blanked out. She finally spoke

"What the fuck are we going to do Dad and Riddick?" she screamed !

"Lily the best thing we can do stay calm and focus." Harry said

"What kind of bad thing to say is that Harry? Look we are going to see what the enemy does, and remember Lily they are your enemy until they show you otherwise. Don't let your guard down and be ready to fuck them up big time, kill or be killed kid."

"That's an"

"Lily unforgivable curses don't exist here, do every single one of them, save your life, Riddick is right" Harry implored

"All right I see them out the window, they are one mighty ugly looking" Riddick added.

"They look like giant muggle play dolls with oversized heads" Lily chuckled.

"Lily put away your wand, remember your spoken spells, I am going to put away my wand, this will give us a surprise advantage if we absolutely need them, Once they are taken or broken we can't go to Ollivanders and get a new one, they're aren't any portkeys or portholes to Diagon Alley. Do you understand ? Where did Riddick go?" warned Harry.

"Riddick" Yelled Lily,

"Riddick, where are you?" Harry shouted

"Riddick"

"Riddick" echoed Harry

"What I am right here" Riddick smiled

"Wow, what an arsenal you have there" Lily remarked

"One thing these Necros do well is keep a deadly shop full of these babies and there are plenty more too, they love killing and dying and that is what we will do. Lily time to wreak some havoc, I know you have it in there" Riddick pointing to Lily's heart. "Prepare yourselves "

Lily went to her room and checked the previous occupants cupboard, she pulled out her wand and uttered

"Alohomora"

The cupboard opened and fortunately she had the right room for once it was a clothing for a woman, she looked at the dresses and went straight for the armour, she undressed herself up top and put on the under armour a tight fitted and black top with a silken tie button and button hole she put leather arm guards on her upper and lower arms, she saw a chain mail vest at the back of the cupboard it was too heavy to lift on her own

"Wingardium Leviosa"

The chain mail vest levitated out of the cupboard and Lily brought it over her head and set the chain mail vest down on her body gently. She braced for the heaviness of the vest and the moment she placed the vest automatically cinched her waist and secured it to her body. She was glad she did not take off her pants as it was virtually impossible to take them off now. She looked and saw another piece of armour and secured that to her right thigh then on her left. She saw some boots and placed them on replacing her trainers. The boots were perfect and were so comfortable. She redid her hair and reported for duty. She also grabbed a belt from the cupboard for added cool and effect.

"Wow, Lily, you're prepared. Here take these" Riddick smiled.

"What are these?"

"This one is a ulak, its great to get the point across, I love these" Riddick smiled as he placed the ulak in her hand. "This one is called a digger, it is a great meat slicer" added Riddick as he placed it on her belt "And you're done"

"Is that it?"

"Your stick thing is pretty powerful so, you have it in the bag, me I rely on my weapons, cunning and physique"

Harry came down and he too placed leather arm guards on and put some boots on and looked like a wannabe soldier.

"I look ridiculous, I have no idea what I am doing and Lily you've transformed into a battle maiden, it suits you, I guess I'll take that knife over there"

"Here is your classic necro splineblade, a good choice wise sir" Riddick added. "Well we better greet those muggle enlarged doll heads"

Riddick opened the door and they all stepped out and they were surrounded and suddenly those muggle enlarged doll heads weren't so funny afterall.


End file.
